Fangirls plus Computer equals CHAOS!
by DragonsDesire
Summary: You read the title! Never give hyper girls a computer, things get hazardous! WHHHEEE! Poor Kurama and Kuronue! R&R rated PG-13 for potty mouths and peple getting the crap beat out of eachother! Crossovers with other Anime's. Don't sue us! groveling


FANGIRLS + COMPUTER = CHAOS!  
  
(this is just something a friend and I decided to write. . . Well, we were talking online and the conversation got a little interesting. . . okay we'll shut up now! Read it!!!)  
  
Well you read the title: This is what happens when you give two crazy people a computer and Anime characters. . . Let's just say Kurama and Kuronue are in for the ride of their lives when they are whisked away on an adventure to other anime shows with two crazy fan girls.  
  
*~*~*~*WARNING*~*~*~*  
  
IT IS ADVISED, FOR YOU PROTECTION, TO PUT ON HARD HATS AND GOGGLES WHEN YOU READ THIS FIC! THINGS CAN GET HAZARDOUS!!! FOR YOUR PROTECTION! *puts on hard hat and ducks behind couch*  
  
*~*~*~*END OF WARNING*~*~*~*  
  
Now. . . on with the story!!!!  
  
*******************************  
  
(CHAPTER 1)  
  
K-chan: 'ELLO EVERYONE!!! *waves frantically* do you see me!?! *now jumping up and down* Huh!? Do ya!?!?!?!  
  
Tie: *smacks k-chan's head* YES, THEY SEE YOU!!!!  
  
K-chan: *chibi eyes* that wasn't nice!!!!  
  
Kurama: *runs into the picture* ALL RIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU STOLE MY ROSE!?!?!  
  
K-chan: YAY!!! IT WORKED!!! *glomps onto Kurama* MY KITSUNE!!!  
  
Kurama: O_O oh shit. . . KURONUE!!!!  
  
Kuronue: *flies into the picture* WHAT!!!!  
  
Tie: *big eyed* KURONUE!!! IT'S YOU!!! *tackles Kuronue to the ground*  
  
Kuronue: ACK!!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!!!  
  
Tie: *snuggles* soo kawaii!!! ^_^  
  
Kurama: How did you guys get here anyway?!  
  
K-chan: Uhhh. . . the magic frying pans of Guatemala!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Tie: -_-' you are weird.  
  
K-chan: ^_^ that's me job!!! *huggles Kurama*  
  
ANNOUNCER: Congratulations, Kuronue and Kurama! You two have been selected to go on an adventure with these two lovely ladies!!!  
  
K-chan and Tie: ^_^  
  
Kurama and Kuronue: O_O. . . WHAT?!  
  
ANNOUNCER: That's right! Starting right now you two are stuck with these crazy women until they decided to let you go!  
  
K-chan: *eye twitches* crazy women?  
  
Tie: who you callin' crazy!!!! *grabs bat*  
  
K-chan: *grabs frying pan*  
  
Tie and K-chan: DIE, ANNOUNCER!!!!!  
  
((Please stand by))  
  
Commercial: Are you tired of those mortgage payments. . . *Malik bashes TV*  
  
Malik: DAMN COMMERCIALS!!!  
  
((Back to the story))  
  
K-chan: Okay then. . . *throws aside pan* now that that is taken care of, let's finish the rules.  
  
Tie: Oh boy. . . get your sleeping bags people!  
  
K-chan: HEY, I'M NOT THAT BORING!!!  
  
Kurama: Uh can we go home now?  
  
K-chan and Tie: NO!!! *tackle both demons to the ground*  
  
Kuronue: EEP!!!  
  
K-chan: ^_^ Now let's start with the journey!!!!  
  
Tie: YAY!!!!!  
  
Kurama: To where!?  
  
K-chan: EGYPT!!!  
  
Tie: OOHHHH!!! CAN WE PLAY ON THE SPHINX!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kuronue: What's Egypt?  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Kurama: -_- *rubbing temples* you need an education. . .  
  
Kuronue: I do not!!!!  
  
Tie: *tackles Kuronue* I'll teach him!!!!  
  
Kuronue: O_O  
  
K-chan: *dragging Kurama* Come on or else we are going to miss the magic carpet!  
  
Kurama: We're taking a carpet!?  
  
K-chan: YEP!!! You coming Tie?  
  
Tie: *has Kuronue tied up and is dragging him* Coming!  
  
Kuronue: WHY ME!!!! FIRST BAMBOO NOW CRAZY FANGIRLS!!! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?  
  
((Narrator dude: And so the strange adventure begins as we see our comrades in Ancient Egypt where some new characters come into play.))  
  
Kurama: *breathing heavily* Where did you learn to drive a carpet?! From a monkey!?!?!  
  
K-chan: Hey my driving isn't THAT bad!  
  
Tie and Kuronue: *holding on to each other for dear life*  
  
Tie: WHO GAVE HER A LISENCE?!?!?!  
  
K-chan: *puppy eyes* NO ONE LOVES ME!!!  
  
Kurama: awww!!! I can't resist puppy eyes!!! *cuddles K-chan*  
  
K-chan: ^_^ *thinking* YES IT WORKED!!!  
  
Tie: Ohh looky!!! It's a giant pyramid!!! *jumping up and down while smacking Kuronue on the top of the head*  
  
Kuronue: @__@ I. . . can. . . see. . . that!  
  
K-chan: Let's see if anyone is inside!!!!  
  
((Narrator dude: *reading the newspaper* so they went into the giant temple thingy and walked around aimlessly. Oh what fun!))  
  
Everyone: *sits down*  
  
Kuronue: We aren't getting anywhere in this dark place!  
  
K-chan: ACK! SOMETHING TOUCHED ME!!!!  
  
Kurama: *snickers*  
  
K-chan: HEY! *tackles*  
  
Tie: KICK 'EM WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!!! *holds up portable TV*  
  
Kuronue: GIVE EM A RIGHT HOOK!  
  
Kurama: where did you get that?  
  
Tie: O_O. . . I don't know. . . *goes back to boxing game*  
  
*Scary noises in dark passage*  
  
K-chan: EEEPPP!!!! *jumps into Kurama's arms*  
  
Kuronue: OOMMMPPPHH!!! *falls to the ground as Tie jumps on him*  
  
Voice: Hey! What are you doing here K-chan?!  
  
*out of the shadows comes Malik*  
  
K-chan: MALIK OL' BUDDY!!!!! *huggles*  
  
Kurama: *whispering to Tie* who's that?  
  
Tie: Malik, her. . . uhhhh. . .  
  
Another voice: AIBOU WHERE ARE YOU!?  
  
*Marik shows up*  
  
K-chan: PSYCHO MARIK!!!! *tackles* how's my partner for world domination!?!  
  
Everyone but Malik: O_O  
  
Marik: SHHH woman! Not so loud! The Pharaoh might find out!  
  
Bakura: We're on probation for good behavior.  
  
Kuronue: EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!  
  
Bakura: from up your ass! *gets whacked in the head with a frying pan*  
  
Bakura: X_X  
  
Tie: *holds pan up* manners Bakura!  
  
Kurama: ookkkaaayyy. . . now I am officially freaked out.  
  
K-chan: aw don't be! MALIK GET AWAY FROM KURONUE WITH THOSE MATCHES!!  
  
Malik: *smiles sheepishly and puts away matches*  
  
Kuronue: AHHH!!! *hides behind Tie* HELP!!  
  
Tie: K-chan. . . put him back on his leash!  
  
Malik: O_O *sits down and stares at the wall*  
  
Tie: Or on second thought. . . let's get out of here and go ride camels!  
  
K-chan: YIPPIE!!!! *drags Kurama* bye Malik, Marik, and Bakura!  
  
Malik and Marik: BYE!  
  
Bakura: @_@  
  
((Narrator dude: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... *drools*))  
  
Seto: wake up dammit! *thwack*  
  
((Narrator dude: THE PENGUINS ARE COMING! *looks around* uhh. . . anyway! Now they are outside and . . . O_O jumping on the sphinx?!))  
  
K-chan: I'm QUEEN OF THE SPHINX! *holds up fake flag*  
  
Kurama: is it just I or is she kind of. . . adorable?  
  
Kuronue: O_O  
  
Tie: ^_^ K-CHAN! KURAMA THINKS YOU'RE ADORABLE!!!  
  
K-chan: O_O REALLY?! Yay!!!! *tackles Kurama*  
  
Kuronue: hey. . . what's that up there? *points at a giant Blue Eyes White Dragon*  
  
Everyone: O_O AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Tie: SAVE ME KURONUE!!! *leaps into his arms*  
  
Kuronue: *flies away*  
  
K-chan: TIE GET BACK HERE!!!  
  
Kurama: *turns into demon form and picks up K-chan* we shall follow!!!!  
  
K-chan: O_O . . . fox ears. . . must. . . PET!!!  
  
Yoko Kurama: *holds back hands* wait until we are safe!  
  
((Narrator dude: so now they are running for their lives from a big ass dragon and now they run into a cliff -))  
  
Kuronue: Can't I fly over it?  
  
((Narrator dude: Not this one . . . it's got anti- flying over powers! So now they are stuck and are doomed forever! Dun dun dun!))  
  
Kurama: Great! Now what do we do?!  
  
*Yami appears*  
  
Yami: Hello everyone!  
  
K-chan: Listen, we would really like to talk right now but if you haven't noticed, THERE'S A #%@&ING DRAGON BEHIND US!!!  
  
Yami: just believe in the heart of the cards and -  
  
TIE: NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THE HEART OF THE CARDS SHIT! JUST HELP US!  
  
Yami: Fine. . . go through this portal! *portal magically appears*  
  
Kurama: where does it lead?  
  
Yami: How should I know? I just watch it!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Oh look at me!!! Fear my awesome power!!! Whheee!!!!  
  
Kuronue: Let's get out of here!!!! *pulls Tie through portal followed by everyone else*  
  
((Narrator dude: Well, they are in the portal. . . now what?))  
  
Seto: *grins evilly* THEY FELL FOR IT!! Great one Yami!  
  
Yami: ^_^ now where's my twenty bucks!?  
  
((Narrator dude: O_O what did you two do?!))  
  
Yami: *snickers* we KNOW where that portal leads to!  
  
((Narrator dude: where?))  
  
Seto and Yami: ^_^ that's for us to know and for you to find out!!!!  
  
*Back with the group who are deposited in the woods*  
  
Kurama: OOF!! *K-chan falls on his lap*  
  
Tie: *on top of Kuronue* Where are we?  
  
Kuronue: *muffling something in the ground*  
  
Tie: What was that? *gets off*  
  
Kuronue: *pulls grass out of his mouth* How should we know?!  
  
K-chan: *fiddling with Yoko Kurama's ears* So Kawaii!!!  
  
Yoko Kurama: *purring* ^_^  
  
Kuronue and Tie: -_-'  
  
Annoyed voice: Who the hell are you people?  
  
Everyone: *looks up and stares*  
  
ANNOUNCER: Who is the mysterious voice? Where were our people sent off? Why is it -  
  
Tie: Hey! Didn't we kill you!?  
  
ANNOUNCER: O_O  
  
K-chan: *grabs metal bat* Time for the heavy-duty weapons!!! Get 'em!!!  
  
ANNOUNCER: EEEEPPPP!!!!  
  
*******************************************  
  
So. . . you wanna know where we are? Are ya sure? Positive? Well then. . . GIVE US SOME REVIEWS THEN MAYBE WE'LL WRITE MORE CHAPTERS!!! HEHE!!!  
  
Tie: *jumping up and down* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! ^_^  
  
K-chan: OKAY! WHO GAVE HER THE SUGAR?!  
  
Kuronue and Kurama: *point at one another*  
  
K-chan: -_- where's the straight jacket?  
  
Tie: *running around in the background and cackling* 


End file.
